In Love With An American
by Sensational Sista
Summary: Tomo and Kagura have a chat while walking to school. KxS TxY note, this fic is a pointless fluff fic, as always


A.N. Heyya everybody. This story I have to admit is stupid and pointless, so if you continue to read on, don't flame it cause I am warning you here and now.

I had only written down the dialogue for this and then flushed it out later when I was even more bored then when I started. So that's why it's weird. (shrugs)  
-

**In Love With An American**

"Grr. They think they're so hot,"vented Tomo as she and her fellow numbnut strolled to school that fall morning. Her book bag was gripped firmly at hand, her hair long and loose.

The girl at her side nodded. "Yeah. So much better at school and being smart." Kagura rubbed her head, as if to physically show her annoyance.

"And sports and stuff too. Stupid show offs." The wildcat girl scoffed simply.

The slightly taller teen turned her head to her friend. "Hey! What do you mean? I'm a great athlete." She folded her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Yeah, but Sakaki still beats you hands down" pointed out the other teenager.

The athletic girl let out a sigh, letting her crossed arms fall limply back down to her sides. "Yeah. You're right."

Smirking, Tomo put a hand to her hip. "When am I not?"

"Could you be any _more_ modest?" sarcastically asked Kagura while rolling her eyes. Sometimes Tomo could be too much to put up with.

"Yes I could, but why bother. I need all of my energy to compete with you C-D girls." She laughed merrily to herself leaving Kagura eyeing her funny.

"C... D...?" she wondered aloud curiously, a little wary since it had come from Tomo' mouth and originated inside Tomo's brain. Now she was just scaring herself there.

Tomo faced her smiling innocently."Yeah, you know the size of your ches-"

Kagura's fist had ended up bopping Tomo on the head, hard enough to shut the loud mouth up. "Don't bother bringing that into this."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." With a wave of her hand, Tomo nonchalantly brushed aside the last remarks. The two girl's made a turn at a corner, continuing on their way to school.

After some minutes of silence, Kagura brought up the conversation prior to that time by asking a question. "Think it has anything to do with being American?" The entire conversation was circulating around the two girls' other friends, Sakaki and Yomi. Neither numbnuts really knew how the conversation had begun, but they kept it going pretty fluently. " I mean them being athletic and smart and all."

"Yomi isn't American. She's Hawaiian," pointed out Tomo.

Furrowing her brows, Kagura remarked, "That's in the United States dumby."

"Alright, thanks for the history lesson-"

Kagura interjected, "Don't you mean geography?"

"- yet that matters not." continued the more prone girl . "Japanese have plenty of good talents. Just cause those two aren't like us doesn't give them reason to show us up."

"Really. Yesterday both of them scored a 95 on Yukari's quiz. Why do they have to be so smart and talented?" Thinking for a moment, Kagura added, "Don't forget pretty as well."

"Pretty nothing! Did you notice their figures? I mean sure mine's getting better everyday, but they just have it!" While waving her arms out and about, as if trying to emphasize her already made point, Tomo seemed a little bit over dramatic.

The athlete nodded, somewhat more to herself. "We may share the same sizes mostly, but no way can my beauty compete with Yomi or Sakaki's. Well, especially Sakaki's." Her cheeks tinged slightly.

Ignoring the growing red on her friend's face, the oblivious Tomo continued. "Yeah, but why does Yomi have to have all the brains. Next to Chiyo-chan she's a brainiac. Always gotta get down on me for being dumb." Giving a pout like face accentuated the wildcat's childlike appearance.

Shaking her head, her short red hair brushing in the breeze slightly, Kagura raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was because you never did your homework moron."

"Oh ow, that was below the belt."

Kagura briefly apologized giving a sympathetic look to the red clad uniformed girl beside her.

"But you totally agree with me right?"

Twisting her lip while considering her choices, the tanned girl shrugged. "Yeah I guess so. It's unfair how they have the brains..."

"...And the bodies..."

"...And the extra athleticism..."

The two girls stopped and sighed, their arms flopping out in front of them. It was tiring thinking up all of this stuff, especially when neither girls were used to thinking anything through thoroughly.

"Wouldn't it be cool to have 'em switch schools? Or move away even. Go and be burdens to other unlucky knuckleheads." Tomo smirked at her devious thought. The duo had resumed their stroll to school that morning once again by that time.

"Yeah, you said it!" Pumped and ready to agree to her friend's fun statement, Kagura clutched a fist in front of her; her determined face showing proudly. Yet within a matter of seconds that face softened and her fist was brought to her upper torso. She cast her eyes downward. "But then who would I compete with during the Sports Fest and in gym?"

"You'd have me! Duh!" The hyper girl pointed a thumb to her chest proudly.

Kagura didn't even have to send Tomo a look as her voice sounded sarcastic enough. "Be realistic here, please." She listened and caught the irritated mumble of 'You and Yomi must have swapped minds on me'. The athlete chose to ignore it and continued on. "But really, I have no idea what I'd do without Sakaki as my rival..."

"Eh, you think to little of it. I mean, with those two gone, you and I would so be the ones enviably of the whole school."

Keeping her eyes on the concrete sidewalk on which the walked, Kagura let out a low sigh.

Frowning at her friend, Tomo slouched forward. "But I get what you mean. Yomi has been with me for years. I guess it'd be hard not hearing her scoldings each day." She chuckled lightly letting a smile form.

"Without Sakaki, who would I walk home with after school?"

"Who'd I poke fun at everyday?"

"Who would I talk about sports and stuff with?"

"Who else could I visit in my neighborhood any time I want?"

"Who would I look to for inspiration in my athletics?"

"Who'd pressure me into actually passing school?"

'_Who would I have to turn to?_'

'_Who'd be there for me?_'

The thoughts echoed in the two teenagers' minds.

"See? Even if their perfection gets on our nerves, it'd be so... annoying without them." Kagura had furrowed her brows trying to find the right words to describe the situation. She hoped Tomo could understand such unclear words, being pretty unclear in her own Tomo ways already.

Tilting back her head and closing her eyes, the slightly smaller girl said thoughtfully, "I guess they are necessary evils."

Smiling, the better athlete nodded. "Yeah. But not evil. She's just necessary.."A foggy glaze entered her eyes as she turned her thoughts to the girl on her mind. The thing to snap her out of the daze was none other than her spunky friend's interjection.

"You like her don't you?"

"Yeah...Wait! What?" Eyes wide and a furious blush growing on her face, Kagura glared at the innocently, yet deviously, smiling girl at her side.

"You._ like._ Sakaki!" chirped Tomo happily, the innocent look turning more and more sly.

"Well, she is my friend after all. Of course I like her.." Kagura caught her words from the opposite students smirk." But not in a weird way..." She was trying to reassure Tomo, yet it seemed that she was also trying to prove this to her self. " She's just a friend!" As Tomo's smile began to curl into a toothy grin, it just agitated her friend more. "I mean it!"

"Gosh, ya don't have to get all mad. Haha." Pointing her index finger to Kagura's bright red cheeks made the shorter girl begin to giggle heartedly.

Desperate to find a way of escape but not finding an adequate rout, Kagura starred to her sneakers. This was too embarrassing. _'Why did you have to ask, Tomo? Gosh, with all the time you spend with Yomi, you could..' _It clicked. Raising her gaze back to her still laughing annoyance, Kagura pointed a finger. "Well... you like Yomi."

"So?"

"See? You-- what?" Blinking was all Tomo received from Kagura. Now that simple, one worded statement definitely caught the swimmer off guard. A questioning look remained on her face. That, and a look of slight shock remained as well.

Enjoying the state of surprise she left her friend in, Tomo decided to resume walking. Neither had noticed that for the 'inquisition period' they had stopped moving. Kagura hustled to catch up to her buddy just as the cheerful girl began speaking, "I admit it. I'm in love with that Hawaiian brainiac."

"Really now." More comfortable in the position with her 'love interest' that Tomo had gotten her to admit minutes before, Kagura cocked her head. "So you just spent the last ten minutes ranting about her for nothing?"

"Appears so."

"You are an odd one Tomo."

"Oh ho ho. Hypocrite right there." Sticking out her tongue in a playful manner made both girls smile.

Letting out a half chuckle, half sigh, the red head gave in. "Guess you got me there. I'm in love with an American too."After a moment in calm silence, Kagura suggested a thought. "Hey. Maybe we were thinking of them and their godliness too much." Tomo looked to her friend. "We should embrace their being so great! No more of us opposing them. We're going to treat them as loved ones and not as rivals. I say we tell them!" Her eyes gained the fiery spirit usually associated with her and a sporting event.

Her own features gaining a determined look from her friend's, Tomo nodded. "Mhm. I second that!"

The two faced each other, confidence growing eagerly. Raising their right hands in the air, both students clasped their hands together, forming a strong hold. Both parties smiled broadly.

"Hey you two," came a soft call from up the side walk, near the entrance gate to the highschool building. So busy within their own little worlds, neither Tomo or Kagura had realized the arrival at the school grounds, let alone the two tall girls walking up to them."Whatcha up too this morning?" asked Yomi sweetly as she and Sakaki came to stand before the 'knuckleheads'.

There was a growing silence amongst the quartet. The tallest of the four starred in confusion at the faces which starred stupidly back.

Giving each other side glances, Tomo gulped. She nodded to Kagura who nodded back affirmatively. Looking toward Koyomi, Tomo took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and let a huge grin form on her face. "Hey Yomi, did you put on some weight?"

"What!" shrieked the girl in glasses.

"Cause you look a little chubbier since yesterday."

In a millisecond, Koyomi was chasing after the chipper wildcat, calling out insults to every remark leaving the dark haired girl's mouth. "You little brat!"

Sakaki had raised a hand as if to catch Yomi before she ran off on a manhunt of the crazy student. She let it drop though as Kagura spoke up behind her, making the long black haired teen face the swimmer. "Sakaki! Today in volleyball I am so taking down you and your team!"

"Uhh..." Taking a step back, the shy girl attempted to stay unfazed by her rival's typical outbursts. '_I know she's spontaneous but where did that come from..?_'

Tomo came whipping toward them with the fair haired Hawaiian on her tail. Sticking out her arm, Tomo grabbed Kagura's neck kerchief and proceeded to drag the girl to the school gates. It only took the athlete a moment to gain her balance and match her friend's much slower pace. They ran away from the two tall girls who remained at each other's side, starring dumbly and in an annoyed manner at the other teens.

Tomo smiled at Kagura while running. "I think that went well."

Kagura smiled a toothy grin while nodding her head. Her and Tomo glanced at each other's eyes before some numbnut connection in their brains sparked a thought. A small gleam could be seen seen in both their optics and they turned up their pace. Throwing both their heads into the air, letting the wind ripple through the strands, both students shouted loudly and happily:

"I'm in love with an American!"

-

**A.N.** Don't ask... just don't ask... lol


End file.
